


All At Once

by shayzgirl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairy tale-ish story of a faun and his satyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All At Once

**Author's Note:**

> This one I'm dedicating to comp_lady because she's honestly the reason I started this fic, even though it totally morphed from it's original intent. And I apparently will be writing a sequel, which will feature the original intent because the people have spoken. Also, I had thought about keeping it Mr. Tumnus but decided I didn't want C.S. Lewis haunting me. Decision gladly made.  
> McFassy Movie Night chats, Fassy being in [this music video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXRSslBi2CY&ob=av3e), and James as Mr. Tumnus in the first Narnia movie.

James stood in his little hut, making a pot of tea when there was a gentle knock at the door. James looked at it, knowing he didn't get visitors very often and wondering who it could be. Opening the door, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, Michael, what am I going to do with you?" he asked, holding the door open.

A goat walked into the hut, stopping in the little living room to look at James.

"You over did again. I told you not to trust January, that witch," James said, closing the door and shaking his head.

The goat looked down, as though ashamed. James chuckled again walking over to the stove.

"You know, I could leave you like this. Teach you a lesson for not listening to me," he said.

He smiled to himself, checking his tea, before something hit him in the butt. He turned to see Michael the goat glaring up at him.

"Settle petal," he said, rubbing his behind, "I was only joking. I would never leave you like this."

He rubbed the goat's head, before bending down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. He turned back to his tea pot, smiling to himself.

"I'd only eat everything in retaliation."

"I know, darling," James replied.

He poured two cups of tea, before turning to face Michael the satyr and offering him one. Michael took it and followed James back to the little living room.

"Was it worth it?" James asked, taking a seat on the little love seat.

"I dunno," Michael shrugged, sitting next to him.

"Hmm," James replied, taking a sip of his tea.

Michael looked down at his own cup, as James pat his arm.

"I don't know why you insist on playing mortal. They're so... wild," James said, "But whatever makes you happy."

Michael looked at James, as he took another sip of his tea.

"It doesn't though," he said, shifting to face James.

"It doesn't?" James asked, curiously.

Michael shook his head.

"Then why do you do it?"

Michael looked away.

"Michael," James said, giving his arm a squeeze, "I love you. Please tell me you know that."

"I do," Michael replied, quietly.

"But..."

"But you deserve better than me."

"Says who?"

"Your family, for one. I know they hate that you're with me."

"And what gave you that idea?"

"Because... I'm... me!"

James' brows scrunched in confusion. Michael huffed as he stood up and walked into the little kitchen.

"You know I've never been that close with my family. That's why I live here so far away from them. Besides, my sister has told me numerous times how happy she is for me. She hated how alone I was out here before I met you," James said, standing to join Michael.

Michael leaned against the counter, not looking at James. James set his cup down and wrapped his arms around Michael.

"I love you," he whispered, placing a gently kiss against Michael's shoulder.

Michael smiled, relaxing against the faun's touch.

"I love you, too," he said.

"Come sit back down. Let's finish our tea and you can tell me about your adventure," James replied.

"I'd rather not," Michael replied.

"What? Why not?" James asked.

"The adventure part," Michael replied quickly, turning to face James.

"Oh. Still why not?"

"Because I'd rather do this," Michael replied, gently holding James' chin and kissing him.

"Oh," James replied with a smile.

They grabbed their mugs and went back to the couch. James snuggled against Michael who put his arm around him and held him.

"I won't go anymore," Michael said.

"Good. I've never liked it when you do," James replied.

"I'm sorry. Never again. I promise."

"Good."

Michael smiled, watching as James sipped his tea.

"Your tea's getting cold," James said, looking at him.

Michael nodded, taking a sip of his tea. James smiled.

"Chamomile," Michael said.

"Yes," James replied.

"You always make chamomile the days I come back," Michael replied.

"Do I?"

Michael nodded.

"Oh," James replied, taking another sip.

Michael tightened his hold, kissing the top of James' head.

"Oh James," he said.

James snuggled closer, drinking more of his tea.

"Did you always plan to come back?" James asked.

"Of course. I couldn't stay in the mortal world," Michael replied.

"Sure you could. If you didn't over do like you did. You could have stayed, lived a normal, mortal life," James said.

"I didn't want to. I just wanted a bit of fun."

"Am I not fun? Am I not enough for you? Do you think yourself so undeserving of me?"

Before Michael could reply, James pulled out of his hold and walked away. Michael watched him dump his tea cup in the sink and storm out the front door. Sighing, he set his cup down on the little coffee table and followed after James.

Outside, there was no sign of James. Michael began walking, heading in the direction of a little creek that he knew James liked to sit by. It was difficult for Michael to reach it, because of low hanging branches and dense shrubbery. It was why James liked it. The last time Michael had tried to follow James he'd gotten stuck. It had been embarrassing.

'Not doing that again,' Michael thought, ducking under a branch.

Smiling to himself, the creek coming into view, along with James, he missed a branch above him.

"Ahh," he cried out, his horns caught, again.

James looked up and began laughing.

"Not funny," Michael pouted.

"It's a little funny."

James continued to laugh, still sitting by the creek.

"Are you going to help me?" Michael asked.

"I dunno. Should I?" James asked a hint of a smile.

"Please," Michael asked, trying to tug his horns free.

James smiled as he stood up and walked over to Michael.

"Stop that. You're only making it worse," he said, placing a gentle hand on Michael's shoulder.

"How did I even get stuck in the first place?" Michael pouted.

"Your horns, darling. You tend to forget they're there."

“I do not.”

Michael frowned, while James attempted to guide him.

"Ow," Michael said, reaching up to rub his head.

James winced, but moved Michael a little bit more, until his horns were finally free again.

"Better?" he asked.

"Sort of," Michael replied, with a mock pout.

"Come here," James smiled.

Michael leaned forward and James kissed the top of his head.

"Better now?" James asked.

"Much. You?"

James sighed.

"I don't know. I worry about you when you go. Worry that you won't come back, that you leave because you don't love me."

"I do love you, James. But I'm me. You're the one who shouldn't love me."

"Why not? What exactly about you means I shouldn't love you?"

"It's the reason I've gone to the mortal world. Done the things I've done. Overdone them in fact, even with what January kept doing. There no one knows us, so no one could judge."

James shook his head and smiled.

"Because you're a satyr. You know, that's one of the best things I love about you," he said.

"Really?"

James nodded.

"Why?"

"You make my dull faun life interesting. Besides, I really like that you're a satyr."

James gave Michael a flirty look.

"Oh," Michael smiled.

James nodded, motioning for Michael to come closer. Michael leaned in and James kissed him.

"That's the real reason my parents don't like you. They think you corrupted me," he said.

"Didn't I?"

James shook his head.

"I was already corrupted, darling," he smirked.

Michael smiled, kissing James again.

"How corrupted?" he asked.

"I can show you."

"Oh."

James held Michael's hand and they headed back to their little hut.


End file.
